Dana's Final Days
by Lola-2011
Summary: Dana says goodbye but, is she really gone? FINISHED. Last chapter is for both Lu and Dana fans.
1. A Doctor's Goodbye

A Doctor's Goodbye  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Dana awoke earlier than usual on friday morning but, it was'nt just any friday morning, it was her last. She turned to her side trying to get comfortable, finally she sat up and slowly turned to the end of the bed, letting her feet touch the floor. The waking up was'nt the hard part, it was the actual getting up and the twenty five extra pounds did'nt help matters. She slowly stood up and stetched, as usual, the baby awoke and began to move, Dana placed her hand on her rounded stomach, loving the feel of being pregnant, knowing that she cared life within her was the greatest gift she had ever recieved. The baby stopped moving after a few minutes, knowing the comfort of it's mother's touch.  
  
Dana arrived at the clinic, she got out of her car and grabbed her briefcase and purse. She began her daily walk from the parking deck to the clinic. What normally was a short, quick walk seemed to take forever, with every step she took it felt like she had taken a step backwards.  
  
She walked into the clinic and heard the cheerful voices of her co- workers, "good morning, Dana", she looked up to see Lu, "yes, it is", she walked past Lana's desk, "how's the baby, this morning?" Dana smiled, "just perfect", with that she walked into her office.  
  
Dana had seen many patient's throughout the day, Lana was busy redirecting them to other doctors and Lu was sitting there in front of her not knowing what to think of Dana's current situation, any of it. She then walked out of her office, she had an hour to go before she was offically home free, she just stood there not knowing what to do, Lana turned aroung and spoke up, "you look like a lost puppy", she walked over to where they were sitting, "I don't know what to do". Lu looked up at her partner, trying to erase her thought's, "I've never heard you say that before" Dana paused, "well, I've never not had anything to do". With those words her pager went off and she headed to the ER.  
  
"Dr. Stowe, Katlin Rose, 24 year old female, a patient of your's, struck by car about 25 minutes ago", Dana listened as she made decisions how to treat the patient and went off into her land of medicine where she used to believe was all she would ever be good at in life, living and breathing medicine but, in the past 9 months all that had changed all that.  
  
Dana pulled her gloves and gown off and tossed them into the trash, saving the young woman was her last hurrah. Working while nine months pregnant was difficult but, not as hard as she had imagined, although it was damn good exercise. She walked away from the curtain but, she seemed to be in slow motion and everything around her looked as if It was spinning, she turned around and took one last look, patients, nurses and doctors voice's echoed and mass chaos surrounded them, she turned away and began to walk again, towards the clinic. She was joined by Lu, who was heading in the same direction "Dana your day's almost over, you should be on cloud nine huh?" Dana did'nt know quite how to respond so she went along with Lu's words, "somewhat". Lu knew she was having a hard time leaving and truthfully, she did'nt wanna see her go but, Dana had made her decisions based on her future and she was an intelligent woman who she deeply respected and knew she would be okay.  
  
The last box was gone, everything of Dana's but, herself, she stood silently and alone in her empty office, every part of her was gone from the room as she headed for the door she looked back and realized that a big part of her life was still there. She shut her eye's and remembered all the great things that had happened, her first kiss with Nick was over infront of her desk, she seen the sash and the tiara he sent to her office that won her over, when they decided to get together and they room which gave away their relationship to Lana. The flowers, the kisses and the ice skates, that's what she'd always remember.  
  
She opened her eye's and gave one last look as she flipped the light switch and shut the door on a piece of her life. She walked out into the open area of the clinic where she seen Lana, Lu, Peter, Robert and Nick. Dana did'nt know what to say or how to say goodbyeto her colleagues, the ones she grew to love. So she began with Lana, "thank you for putting up with me, especially in the last six month, you're the best receptionist I've ever had". Lana hugged Dana, "thank you but, the pleasure was all mine". Dana broke away and looked at Peter, "well, chief, It's been my honour", Dana smiled, "thank you, I've never met a man more involved in women's health". They shook hands and then she glanced at Lu and around the room, she had made it so far without crying but, now it seemed impossible.  
  
Dana then realized that she did'nt have to say anything at all, she knew that Lu knew exactly how she felt and she knew how Lu felt, Dana stepped closer and leaned in giving Lu a hug they both stood there in silence for a few moments, Dana then pulled away and looked at Robert, "I'll see you around". Robert nodded. Then the only one left in the room that she had'nt said anything to was Nick he was standing beside Robert. "Nick, I'm ready to go". Nick took her briefcase out of her hand, "okay, then let's go", Dana took his free hand and they walked out of the clinic together and into the Philadelphia night.  
  
  
  
Please Review, Thanks Lola! 


	2. Hopeful Return

Hopeful Return  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Dana and Nick had been home for about an hour, Dana's goodbye's were said and they were moving on with their life. They lay together on the couch watching a classic episode of I Love Lucy, it was the one where Lucy gives birth to little Ricky. Nick placed his hand on Dana's stomach, "they make it look so easy", Dana gave a slight laugh, "if it were only that simple". As they continued to watch, Dana ran the thoughts of the day through her head, moving back to Virginia was a big step for her and also for Nick, she had built her life and her career here, was she ready to just give all of that up? Truthfully she did'nt know so she decided she'd sleep on it and approach the problem in the morning.  
  
It was now in the early morning hours, Dana and Nick had been in the bed for the past few hours, Dana could'nt seem to get comfortable and did lots of tossing and turning in her sleep. At around 2:30, Dana's eye's flew open and Nick was suddenly awaken by the sound of her voice, "Nick, Nick, wake up". Nick turned over to face her, "Dana, what's the matter?" He pulled himself up in the bed. "I'm in labour". Nick jumped up out of the bed, "okay, let's get ready and go to the hospital" Dana sat up in the bed and took a deep breath,"no, I think I wanna stay here for a while". Nick nodded, "okay, we're both doctor's, we can handle this". Dana motioned for him to get back in bed, "everythings under control", Nick climbed back in the bed and sat up beside her, Dana felt another contraction, she gasped, this one was more painful than the last, "Nick, I wanna go to the hospital now, right now". Nick got up from the bed,  
  
"I thought you wanted to stay here for a while?" Dana's voice got louder, "yeah, well, Nick, I've changed my mine within the last few seconds, I want to go and I want to go now!". Nick put on a pair pants, "I'll get things ready and we'll go". Dana continued to take deep breaths, "you're amazingly calm all of te sudden, what's the secert?" Nick was sitting on the edge of the bed putting on his shoes, "I just remembered, I deliever babies everyday". Dana began to get up, "so do I". Nick grabbed her bag, "but, I'm not the one giving birth, therefore I'm calm". Dana put on her robe and slippers, "I guess that's a good thing". Nick was fully dressed and ready to go, he took her hand and lead her out of the bedroom, "you got my bag?", Nick held the bag up, "oh and the car seat?" Nick opened the front door for her, "it's in the car, has been for three months now". Dana stopped in the doorway and stepped closer to Nick, she leaned in and kissed him, she then turned around and continued to walk out the door, "what was that for?", Dana turned around, "our last kiss as non-parents". Nick gave a slight laugh and shut the door behind him.  
  
Minutes later they arrived at Rittenhouse, they were standing in the maternity ward when Lu came bursting through the doors to check on a patient in the ward, she walked past Dana and Nick before she realized it. Lu finally backed up, "what are you guys doing here?, I thought you left". Dana spoke up, "we did". Lu looked confused, "then what are you doing here?" Dana laughed and turned her head, Nick answered her in a playful way, "Dana had some pains in her abdomen and we thought it would be best to come here". Then it hit an exusted Lu, "Oh, oh my god you're in labour, let's get you a room". Dana turned back around to face Lu, "that would be a great idea".  
  
Lu grabbed a wheelchair and brought it over to her, "let's go" Lu motioned for her to get into the chair, Dana looks at the wheelchair, then at Lu and then back into the wheelchair, "you don't exect me to ride in that", Lu answered sharply, "yes, I do". Dana wanted to protest but another contraction hit, this one was three times more powerful than the last one, not being able to hold it in she screamed, Nick took Dana's hand and helped her into the wheelchair, Lu pushed the wheelchair down to room 213, Nick patiently walked behind them with knowing that they had a long night ahead of them.  
  
  
  
Please Review. Thanks, Lola 


	3. A New Day

A New Day  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
The sun was coming over the horizon and all was calm in Rittenhouse hospital until the screams of pain came from room 213, the screams of Doctor Dana Stowe, who had been in labour for the past six hours. Nick sat in the chair beside her bed and tried to console her. "Dana, this is almost over, just a little longer". Dana drew in a sharp, deep breath, "that's what you said hours ago", Nick brushed the hair out of her face, "do you want a epidural?" Dana was about to answer when another contraction hit, "ahhhh, yes, I want an epidural and I want it now" Nick pushed the call bell and the nurse came running in.  
  
A new day has come  
  
A new day has come  
  
I was waiting for so long  
  
For a miracle to come  
  
Everyone told me to be strong  
  
Hold on and don't shed a tear  
  
Two hours and an epidural later, Dana, was dialated to 10 centimeters. Lu bouncing in the door, "ready?" Dana moved around alittle, "been ready" Lu grabbed the stool and pulled it over in front of the bed as she snapped on her gloves, "okay, Dana" Lu said as she took a seat, "push", Dana pushed as she clamped down on Nick's hand, causing him to cry out in pain, "ahh". Lu could'nt help but laugh, "push, push, push" Every time Dana pushed she felt as she was getting no where and quick, "we have a head" Lu anounced, Nick looked down, "yah, it has a head" Dana gave a slight laugh, "ahh, don't do that, it hurts when I laugh". Lu had her hand on the baby's head, "well, Dana you're the first patient I've ever had laugh during delievery" Dana took a deep breath and pushed for the final time.  
  
Through the darkness and good times  
  
I knew I'd make it through  
  
And the world thought I had it all  
  
But I was waiting for you  
  
Hush, love  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Lu cleaned the baby's airway and held it up to them, "it's a boy" Dana started to cry and Nick teared up, he gave her a kiss on the lips, "I told you, you could do it" Lu handed Nick the scissors and he moved down and cut the cord. Lu wiped him off a little, and placed him on Dana's bare stomach, "congradulations". Dana ran her hand over his hair, "he's perfect", Nick placed his hand on over Dana's, "he looks like me" Lu laughed, "okay Dana, push once more do I can get the placenta".  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son  
  
A new day has come  
  
A new day has come  
  
Dana gave a small push, "good, where done" Lu put the sterups down and covered Dana with the blanket from the waist down, "does he have a name?" she asked, Nick looked to Dana who responded, "not yet". An exhausted Dana smiled at Lu, "thank you, for everything" Lu leaned down and kissed her on the cheek, "I can't wait to do it again", Lu then shook Nick's hand and left them alone with their child.  
  
Where it was dark now there's light  
  
Where there was pain now there's joy  
  
Where there was weakness, I found my strength  
  
Oh, in the eyes of a boy  
  
Hush, love  
  
I see a light in the sky  
  
Oh, it's almost blinding me  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Lu left the room and only got a few steps away from the door when Lu approached her, "where have you been?, I'm trying to run a clinic down there with no doctors, I've been loooking high and low" Lu laughed as she walked closer to Lana, "well, this doctor is going to take care of that situation right now but, Dana, she's" Lu was interupted by Lana, "I know, she's gone" Lu shook her head, "no, not really, she and Nick now have a beautiful little baby" Lana stood there with her mouth open for a few seconds, "what?, where are they?, I want to see them" Lu walked away, "213 Lana"  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son  
  
A new day has come  
  
Let the rain come down and wash away my tears  
  
Let it fill my soul and drown my fears  
  
Let it shatter the walls for a new, new son  
  
A new day has come  
  
It had been a busy day, Lana, Peter, Robert and Lu had been in and out, along with Nick's mother who was extastic over her grandson. Dana and Nick were all alone with thier son. Nick sat in the rocking chair beside Dana's bed, holding the baby, "you know Dana, he still does'nt have a name yet" Dana looked over at him, "well, we would if someone was'nt so sure that we were going to have a girl". Nick looked around the room, "yeah, don't know who that could have been". Dana laughed and Nick sat up and kissed her on the cheek, "what if we transfer a girls name in to a boys". Dana processed the thought, "Nick, I doubt that, Madeleine Saylor or Skylar Rayne is going to work". Nick handed the baby to Dana, "well, we'll just call him, baby Biancavilla".  
  
A new day has come  
  
Ohhh, a light  
  
Hush, now  
  
I see a light in your eyes  
  
Oh, in the eyes of the boy  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
I can't believe  
  
I've been touched by an angel with love  
  
Hush, now  
  
Hush, now  
  
  
  
A New Day Has Come by: Celine Dion  
  
  
  
Please Review and leave a suggestion for the baby's name. Thanks, Lola 


	4. Forgotten Emotions

Forgotten Emotions  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Dana stood gazing out the window of Rittenhouse hospital, she had on a long navy blue silk robe and her red hair shimmered in the early morning sunlight. In her arms was her newborn son, who was still at the moment nameless, although collaborations and suggestions were being made. She looked down at the child in her arms, his sapphire eye's flickered open and closed, he had silky dark hair like Nick's, his skin was soft, he was absolutely beautiful and he truely came out of love.  
  
Nick opened the door to see Dana and his son, standing in what seemed like part of a fairytale. He walked over to her and put his arms around her and the baby. Dana smiled knowing the comfort and security that he brought. Dana then turned around to face him, Nick took the baby cautiously out of her arms, "Nick, I want you to name our son" Nick looked at Dana and then down at the baby, "Brennan Nicholas Stowe Biancavilla". Dana smiled and looked at the baby, "I like it, Brennan Nicholas it is, but, Stowe does'nt need to be in there", Nick looked up at her. "no?". Dana nodded, "no it's all about the future, Nick, but I do like the idea of two middle names". Nick thought to himself for a moment, "Brennan Nicholas Parker Biancavilla". Dana smiled, "It's long but, I love it".  
  
Two days later, they return home, Dana sat down on the couch in the living room with Brennan's cradle only feet away from her. Nick brought Dana a cup of water and sat down beside her."Thank you" Dana took a drink and sat the glass down on the table. "Nick, I felt something the other day that I have'nt felt for a long time, I let myself be open to something new and innocent".  
  
"I knew that I was meant to heal since I was two, I patched up my dolls and our animals but, my parents wanted me to marry a doctor and be the perfect wife, but, I could'nt I knew that I had so much to give the medical community and everytime I look at one of my patients, I see that. I used to think that if I was'nt practicing medicine and putting those talents to great use that I did'nt make a whole person".  
  
"Medicine was my life, my air, my true love, I was in a way married to my profession and when I met you, I knew that you understood the art of medicine and what it means to each inidivdual person. I fell in love with you for many reasons but, the main is because you made okay to love something else, to have a passion for something else, to be good at something else other than being a doctor, you made me feel human".  
  
"For the longest time, I never thought I could feel like that, then you gave me this beautiful baby boy and when I look at him I hold my breath and remind myself that this is reality, it's as good as it gets, I can't wait to start our life together in Virginia and as much as I'll miss the people who have been a huge part of my life for the past three years, I know that it's okay to move foward and try new things, I'm not afraid of change at all, I'm afraid of loosing the one's I care about most." Nick took Dana in his arms.  
  
" Dana, I'm overwhelmed that I made all those things in your life possible, I knew that I loved you from the moment we met but, I never dreamt that we would be here today, willing to leave the place we met and start over in a new state, our son represents the love in our relationship and when we get settled in Virginia and our career's are on track, I want us to have another child, and another one after that. I wanna spend the rest of my life with you and if that means I have to follow to the end of the world and back, then, baby, I'm right behind you for the rest of my life".  
  
  
  
Please Review. I'm stuck I don't know what to do with this should I leave it where it's at or should I continue? Thanks, Lola. 


	5. Change of Plan's

Change of Plan's.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters.  
  
  
  
Lu stood at Lana's desk, flipping through a chart. As much as she hated to admitt it she missed Dana, although today, she would meet her new partner. The clinic doors opened several minutes later and a tall light brown headed woman walked in. Lu turned around as the woman walked towards her. "Hi, I'm doctor, Andy Campbell". Lu extended her arm to shake hands with her, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Doctor, Lu Delgado".  
  
Dana and Nick walked hand in hand down the hall of the University of Virginia hospital. In front of them was renouned Doctor Victoria Walker, Chief of Staff. "Doctor Stowe, you will be Chief of Women's medicine, which is on the first floor and Doctor Biancavilla, you will be Chief of the Emergency Department on the ground floor". Dana smiled at Nick, although deep down she wondered how it would ever work.  
  
Dana sat in the living room of her new house, it was perfect it had a kitchen, breakfast area, dining room, living room, study, family room, office, three bathrooms and three bedrooms for there growing family. The two story house was Victorian style and there was a huge backyard with blossoming rose gardens. It was everything she had always dreamed of, but somehow it just did'nt feel right and maybe it never would, only time would tell.  
  
  
  
One Year Later  
  
  
  
Tears rolled down her face as she sat in her office, she never dreamt her emotions would overwhelm her like this but, the sad truth was that she should have never came here, she missed everything about Philadelphia, the weather, the clinic and her friends who she thought about constantly. She then realized that this is where she was meant to be, all the good things that happened in her life had happened there, when they moved there, she was determined to provide the best for her son and being Chief of Staff at NYU made that possible.  
  
As she looked out the window she felt something in her stomach moving, she placed her hand on top. But, yet she still could'nt believe that in only a few months time she would have a baby, a daughter. Lu made it through the rape and at first when she met David, she was afraid of getting too close. He encouraged her to take her time and said he would be there and he was, they married in a beautiful garden ceremony in the spring and she got pregnant on their honeymoon. Lu began to chuckle out loud as she weighed her life. A pregnant seventeen year old, not to mention high school drop out was now happily married at age 32 and chief of a major medical center, whoever said that you could accomplish your goals, lied.  
  
  
  
Dana drove down the road of the familar place she had once called home. She decided that her emotions would be kept bottled up and was somehow amazed with herself that she had'nt broke down before now. The wait and see with how things would go in Virginia, was horrible it was like everything feel apart, her relationship started to slip away and she was certain that he was having an affair only months after they got there.  
  
She was seven months pregnant and Nick was being such an ass about it. His whole plan about wanting to have more children, was'nt really a plan at all, not once they got there at least. Not only was Nick not thrilled about the pregnancy, he does'nt believe the child is his and is ready to go out of his way to find out. Dana was'nt stupid, she knew she had made mistakes but, she was ever faithful to Nick, married or not, she was in love with him and would never do anything to jepardize that, ever. Marriage was'nt everything but, Dana oftened wondered if that would have kept them together.  
  
  
  
Robert sat on his porch step waiting for Dana to arrive, it had been six months since Susan's death. He took it rather hard, she was only 40 years old and she left behind their young children, Lauren, 14 and Robbie, 12. Susan told Robert to start dating again before her death and so he did. First there was Kim who was too young for him then, Meghan who did'nt like children and then Whitley who seemed to be perfect for him, she liked his children, she was sucessful and beautiful but the sparks were missing.  
  
  
  
A green Land Rover pulled into the asphalt driveway, a few seconds later the door opened and Dana emerged. The sunlight made her hair ten times redder, she shut the door and Robert got up to met her halfway. Dana threw her arms around him and in return he held her closer to him, she then pulled back and looked into his eye's, "I missed you", Robert lightly kissed her on the cheek, "the hospital's so quiet without you two". Dana smiled, "I miss Lu".  
  
Robert laughed, "surprisingly enough, I miss her too". Dana and Robert walked towards the house, "so where's your wayward doctor slash loverboy?" Dana had remembered the familiar words but this time her answer was different, "he's not wayward and he's not a boy" she paused as they continued to walk, "and he's not my lover either".  
  
Robert stopped dead in his tracks, "oh, Dana, I'm so sorry what happened?" Dana looked him in the eye's, "let's just say you were right and leave it at that". Robert nodded as they continued to walk again, "and the baby?" "Nick's, that's why he got upset, he said it was'nt his". Bob opened the door for Dana, "well, in a few month's time, you'll prove him wrong".  
  
A few hours later, Dana arrived at RWHC, she opened the door and went in. The clinic was empty, they changed the hours, not open on sunday's apparently. Dana stood in the middle of the clinic, looking around to see what had changed since her departure, as her eye's met the mural on the wall she smiled remembering when it was first painted there.  
  
She walked around the corner to where her office used to be, but instead of reading Doctor Dana Stowe it read, Doctor Andy Campbell. She ran her hand over the glass and then walked over to where Lu's office was. Luisa Delgado was'nt on the door anymore but, Doctor Savannah Price was. Everything had changed, only if she could've turned back time, she would have never left.  
  
Lu stood in front of the door of the clinic, "empty" she said aloud, "never happened a year ago". She took a few more steps into the receptionist area, she too was caught by the mural, Dana then appeared from the oppisite hallway and walked up behind Lu, "can I help you with anything". Lu gave a reflex response, "no" she slowly turned around, "oh, my god, Dana" she leaned foward and hugged Lu. "Lu, you look great, and oh my god you're pregnant", Lu smiled, "you too". "How's married life and Mark?" "Great" Lu responded.  
  
"So, Dana when's the baby due?" Dana lightly touched her stomach, "two months and you?" "You beat me, I have about three and half, It's a girl, we're really excited, I can't wait for you to meet David". Dana and Lu walked over and took a seat in the waiting area, "are you excited about baby number two?" Dana ran her hand through her hair, "yeah, I'm having a another boy, Brennan's excited and I can't wait" Lu looked sympatheticly at Dana and her tone was soft, "Dana, what about Nick?"  
  
Dana looked Lu in the eye's, "Nick does'nt think the baby's his and he's having an affair with one nurse's". "I'm so sorry, Dana" Dana smiled through her tears, "it's okay, I've got Bob for support and he needs me too". Lu nodded, "who would have ever have thought we'd take such different directions in one year?". Dana laughed slightly "we should have never have left". "I know", finally they agreed on something.  
  
  
  
The End!  
  
  
  
Please Review. I ended it differently than I had planned but, nothing ever goes as planned. Thanks Lola. 


End file.
